User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Wabbit
Wabbit is a fictional character from Wabbit series. Biography ONE WASCALLY WABBIT Wabbit is not exactly what you'd expect from a cartoon rabbit. He's a catchphrase-spewin', cigar-smokin', lampshade-hangin' wisecracker who'd much rather be at home, watching TV. His wide arsenal of cartoon weapons make him more than a match for his fellow Toshiko stars, especially his Acme brand hammer. Gameplay Wabbit is definitely the funniest character to watch in action. He's very cartoony and has a very Looney Tunes vibe to him, just like his home game. He's fairly quick (maybe the third fastest out of the 8, behind Color-Robo and Spiffy). He has a lot of ranged attacks from pies to squirty flowers to large birds that he uses like harpoons. He also has his trademark Acme Mallet, his weapon of choice. Wabbit has something that makes him totally unique from the other 7 characters. Remember how in cartoons, they have those "portable holes": circular holes in the ground that can be picked up as paper-thin black circles? Well Wabbit can utilize them. He can place two on the ground at a time. Then, once they're both down, Wabbit can jump in one and come out the other. He can also place them on walls, ceilings, and the undersides of platforms. This allows him to be very strategic with where he puts them, and it makes getting around the stage much faster. To place a hole in another spot, you must first pick one of them up. Remember when I said Wabbit has a lot of projectiles? Well, this can also utitlize the holes. If he, for example, throws a pie into one hole, it'll come out the other. So he can potentially hit opponents on the opposite side of the stage without even facing them. The cool thing about these holes is that other players can't go through them or pick them up; only the Wabbit that placed them. The other interesting thing is he is the only character who can move while blocking. He uses a Sackboy-like springboard as his block, referred to in Wabbit's Tale as a "Bug-Off Button" instead of a "Block Button". Simply touching an opponent with this spring bounces them back, and it can also bounce projectiles back. Moveset Breakdown Neutral Red: Hammer Slammer Wabbit slams the ground in front of him with his Acme mallet. Side Red: Hammer Spin Wabbit spin around with his hammer at his side. Up Red: Hammer Uppercut Wabbit swings his hammer upwards in a quick uppercut. Down Red: Cigar Burn Wabbit pulls his cigar out of his mouth and touches an opponent with it. Neutral Yellow: Spring Shield Wabbit holds the springboard above his head, blocking all aerial attacks. Side Yellow: Squirty Flower Wabbit squirts an opponent with a fake flower. Up Yellow: Pie Toss Wabbit tosses a pie forward. Down Yellow: Bird Harpoon Wabbit throws a crane-like bird with a pointy beak that flies in a high arc. Neutral Green: Portable Hole Wabbit drops a port-hole. Use the right stick to direct where he places (a floor, a wall, and a ceiling). If he has two out at a time, he can travel between them and throw projectiles through them Side Green: Boxing Glove Box Wabbit drops down a small present/gift. If anyone, including Wabbit, approaches it, a boxing glove on a spring bursts out of the box and punches them with high knockback. Up Green: Spring Bounce Wabbit bounces upwards on his springboard. The springboard remains on the stage for about 7 seconds, allowing other characters to bounce on it. Down Green: Pie Box Similar to the Boxing Glove Box. A pie on a spring pops out of the stage. The pies stun anyone who get hit by them. Crash Attack: Dino-Ball Wabbit turns into a Super Seiyan-like form. He leaves a trail of energy behind him everywhere he runs, and anyone who touches the trail (which remains on the screen for 3 seconds) is KOed. He can also shoot huge Kamehame Hadoukens from his hands. Introductions and Ending Animations Introduction A portable hole opens up in the floor and Wabbit hops out. He picks up the hole, puts it in his pocket, and hoists his mallet over his shoulder. Winning Screen Wabbit hoists his mallet over his shoulder, and points and laughs at the competition. Losing Screen Wabbit looks into the air, only for an anvil to fall and crush him. The anvil bounces off, while Wabbit bounces up and down like an accordion. Costumes Cartoon King His default. Blue overalls and pink fur. Color Swaps *Brown fur and cream overalls *Yellow fur and red overalls *Gray fur and white overalls Adventurer The Indiana Jones-like adventurer's costume from the Adventure world of Wabbit's Tale Trivia *Wabbit's 3 color swaps (brown, yellow, and gray) are based on the Nesquik Rabbit, Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh, and Bugs Bunny, respectively. *Wabbit's original alternate costume was going to include sunglasses and sandals, referencing the Energizer Bunny. Category:Blog posts